


Fantasy

by StevenUniverseFicPrompts (Liketoolegittoquit)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fantasy AU, Gen, Other, Pearlmethyst Bomb, by frootpunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liketoolegittoquit/pseuds/StevenUniverseFicPrompts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is on a mission to save the late Rose's son, but runs into some trouble on the way.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Medieval Comic by FrootPunch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150280) by frootpunch.tumblr.com. 



“My son…You have to-” a rattling, shaking cough that left blood on her hands and on her pearl’s chest plate interrupted her words, “Please… f-find him…”  
“Where was he taken? By whom?”  
“North…He was taken north…” more coughs that wracked her form, and her breaths were ragged and shallow, “to the mountains. Look for gems of blue and red, and you will…surely find him… My Pearl, please, do not fail me…”

xXx

Rose had passed nearly three weeks before, and Pearl was just starting to relax enough that she didn’t try to run her horse into the ground in her attempt to clear the foothills and forests by moon’s end.  
From Rose’s final resting place, just nearly centered in the plains and flats of the kingdom of Silex, to places unknown past the mountains could well take three moon spans, with good weather and a periodic change of mount.

Pearl had completed over half the journey already.

But soon, she would have no choice but to abandon her steed as the woods grew denser and the rocks sharper, protruding from land that grew steeper and more deadly.  
But soon was not today, and today, Pearl was grateful for the animal, however poor at conversation it was.

But even as thin as this forest was, night would be treacherous (and potentially catastrophic) for the ankles of the gelding, and so, just before true dark, Pearl tied him up, his silver-gray coat shining in the faint light, and went in search of water and kindling.

The woods got darker than the plains did, and the undergrowth was thick, but the sound of water pushed her forward, through a bush which had thorns that scraped against her armor and got stuck in her gembeson and generally caused a mild aggravation that nearly caused Pearl to cease her search until a voice from above startled her.

“Who dares enter my forest?”

Pearl looked around, hand on the hilt of her sword, but saw not even a glimmer of motion, “Are you lost, little knight?”

“Who said that?!” Pearl spun, her sword now fully unsheathed and glinting in the pale, scattered light from the moon, “Come out and face me! And I am not lost!”

“You seem pretty lost to me…” The sound came from behind and to her left, this time she was sure- but as she spun, she found only emptiness and the faint movement of leaves in the wind. “You know…I could s-s-s-s-show you the way out…If you want…”

Wrapped around her sword arm, a snake, at least five feet long; instinct caused her to yell out and thrash, the creature connecting solidly with the trunk of a tree and collapsing in a heap on the mossy floor.

“Hey! What was that for!”

Before her eyes, the snake had transformed into a person; threadbare, crude robes tied in the front and bare feet showed plainly that she was not from a city.

“An animagus!” Pearl could feel her heart speed up in her chest- animagi were rare. Their magics had been all but forbidden before the great war nearly two centuries ago, and then strictly forbidden afterwards- they were only just being spared death on sight, after years of persecution and fear.

“I don’t have time for your tricks, fiend! My Quest is urgent!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Pearlmethyst week http://stevenuniverseficprompts.tumblr.com/post/127584402771/pearmethyst-day-idek-anymore-au


End file.
